Goodbye
by MewWitch
Summary: Songfic about how evilfutureDanny feels about Sam. Flames welcome.


MewWitch: Hi everyone. This is one-shot/song-fic that has been stuck in my head for a while now. It's about what I think happened during The Ultimate Enemy in between the time evil-future-Danny arrived in the past till he had his run in with Jazz. It's mostly just thought though, things that I imagine he must have thought of. On a side note I'd like to let you all know that if you review me while you're logged in, I'll use the link on your name and check out your stories. Hope this'll give you all the little extra motivation to review, eh?

Goodbye

Song-fic

_I'm just so tired_

_Won't you sing me to sleep_

_And fly through my dreams_

_So I can hitch a ride with you tonight_

_And get away from this place_

_Have a new name and face_

_I just ain't the same without you in my life_

He told himself that he was only doing this so that his past stayed the same. He was using them. They were his cover. His camoflause(A.N.sp?) in this time. But still...

He turned his head and stared down at the sleeping figure. She was one of the few beings who knew his secret, and yet, she didn't resent him for it. _Then again_, he reminded himself, _She's the reason this all happened._

"Sam" Just saying her name filled him with an emotion he had not felt in over ten years. An emotion he'd never thought he'd experience again.

_Late night drives_

_All alone in my car_

_I can't help but start_

_Singin' lines from all our favorite songs_

_And melodies in the air_

_Singin' life just ain't fair_

_Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

---Earlier that day---

Dan Phantom watched as he threw his bound and helpless younger self into the Ghost Zone. Once the portal closed he pulled out a time medallion, left behind when his former friends returned to their correct time. He smirked, knowing how worried they must be, and that would work to his advantage.

He was right too, he always was. Those fools were so happy to see young Daniel's face(even though it wasn't really him) that they didn't care about what had happened in the future. They had even bought that nonsense about how Danny had no problem beating him(as if that could ever happen)! (A.N. Ha! Shows what you know!)

He laughed, half because of how easy this was becoming, and half because of the latest crack Tucker pulled-He hadn't been lying when he said he missed that humor. Turning his attention back to his friends, he continued his charade and joined in when they began singing along with the radio.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here_

It was hard for him to believe that in his time they were gone, especially with them sitting right next to him in the limo Sam's rents had sent to pick them up.

He never found out though where they had ended up in the Ghost Zone, it was like they had completely disappeared. He imagined that they had skipped that plain entirely and went straight on to heaven, and though he never admitted it, not even to himself, the thought comforted him.

If they were in heaven, he hoped that they did not know of the Hell-on-earth that he had created. Though he come to terms with the fact that they had to die for him to accomplish his true power, when he had nothing to distract himself with, his thoughts wandered back to the same question: _Was that the only way?_ Although his humanity was long gone, he still had to sometimes put up with human emotions and reasoning (evil human reasoning of course, but human nonetheless). As a ghost he knew that heaven was not even a possibility for him, but that crippling reasoning called faith, made him understand how the thought of heaven could help humans get through these troubled times.(Not that it was troubling to him. After all, it happened thanks to his own, cold, life-less hands.)

_I feel your fire when it's cold in my heart_

_And things sort of start_

_Reminding me of my last night with you_

_I only need one more day_

_Just one more chance to say_

_I wish I had gone out with out too_

His heart may have cooled with his death, but there were times when he experienced emotions, reminiscing actually, that he could almost feel a warmth within him. Now that warmth had returned again. Stronger than ever in fact. Dan mentally shrugged, believing it to only be the heat from the bodies on either side of him.

For some reason, though, a reason that escaped him, he found himself actually enjoying the knuckle headed shenanigans(A.N.sp?) of the soon-to-be-dead youths(A.N.again sp?) beside him. It was mostly Tuck, he noticed, as he quickly fell into the once familiar use of nicknames. Sam though...Well, she was something different, she always had been.

Every gesture(A.N.sp?), every movement that she made him feel like never before. Why, oh why did he have this growing need to be beside her. These emotions were never new, he had felt them for a long time, long before he even became _half_ a ghost, much less what he was now.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here_

Part of him, (a small, almost minuscule part, but a part none the less) knew he was in love with her, and it hadn't been until he lost Sam that he truly realized it. Lately, when he thought about her, like he was doing right now as she sat besides him, he saw himself as people saw him. The view was enough to make him actually consider forgetting the plan he was putting into action.

Then again, only that small piece of him, found the very tip of what was left of his heart felt this. And when you're on top, what's at the bottom means less to you than a grain of rice.

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_

--Flash Forward--

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to look at her, knowing that this would be the last her ever saw her. This would be the second time he would have to watch her die, only, this time around the was no chance of him ever seeing her again, like he was able to the past two days. The younger him would be the one who gets that opportunity next, twenty years from now. And then he would have to make the same choices as Dan had now. 'Cause that's what it all boiled down to.

A never ending circle of pain, conquest, and then pain once again as he had to watch his love vanish from this reality, time after time again.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

--Flashback to the night before--

Bidding Tuck goodnight for the last time, Dan closed Sam's front door, and headed back down to the basement. Curled up on the couch, she was waiting for him so that they could watch the movie that her Grandmother insisted the two, and _just_ the two of them watch. A cocky smirk appeared on his face, seeing through the pathetic(A.N.sp?) at trying to set them up, which seemed as if everyone else-with the exception the two teens-was in on. Putting on a nervous grin, he faked his way through an ignorant comment involving the words, 'alone', 'just us', and 'empty house', using several well-placed and naive sounding pauses, and chuckles, as he sat down. He wasn't the only one acting that way, though the other half of the party was completely serious.

_I hope that all is well in heaven_

_'cause it's all shot to hell down here_

_I hope that I find you in heaven_

_'cause I'm so lost without you down here_

As the final line of credits rolled by and the screen turned black, Dan gave up his masquerade(A.N.I know I spelled that wrong.) and opened his eyes in the first time in over an hour. When his idea to pretend to be asleep succeeded, Sam, believing him to not be aware of what she was doing, she positioned herself a bit differently than from when she knew he was awake. At the moment she was peacefully sleeping against/on top of him as he lay stretched out on the couch.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the warmth of her body on his, knowing it would not last. Sighing, he floated up, Sam still in his arms, and becoming intangible, he flew the two of them up through the house until he reached the designated room. Dan gently placed the girl on her bed and covered her with the covers. Then, he watched he for a short while, before it was time for him to go. Bending over, he kissed her forehead gently, and whispered one final word before departing.

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_

"Goodbye."

Fin 

MewWitch:(sob!) Well, there you go, my first Danny Phantom piece, and it still counts as my first piece, even though it's a poem!

Danny:HEY! If this is a story about me, how come I wasn't in it!

MewWitch:You were in it!

Danny:Yah! As an evil future me!

Crux:Witchie-Chan may be an ignoramouce(sp?) sometimes, but even she's not that stupid. She was talking about how you were mentioned several times an the 'younger' Danny. Sheez.. how stupid are you?

Danny:Give me a break, I'm a C student!

Crux: Whatever, that just means you and Witchie-Chan are both stupid.

MewWitch:I resent that! I'm only doing bad in one of my classes!

Crux and Danny:Which one?

MewWitch:English.

C & D:(sweatdrop) Ironic.

Danny: What grade do you have in that class?

MewWitch: A B-.

Danny:B-!B-! I wish I had a B-! How can you think a B- is a bad grade!(He's having a mini-panic attack)

MewWitch:Well..In all my other classes I have A's.

Danny:WHAT!(faints)

Crux:Hey! Someone else besides you fainted.

MewWitch: What's that supposed to mean? I don't faint!

Crux:Homework. (MewWitch and Danny, who has just woken up, faint.)

Until Next Time!(next story actually, this one's done.)

Crux(speaking on behalf of MewWitch while she's down for the count.)


End file.
